


What Do The Cards Say?

by shinsoplz



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Asra (The Arcana) Route Spoilers, Begging, Bottom Julian Devorak, Choking, Consensual Sex, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Dominant Asra (The Arcana), Fluff, Julian Devorak's Route Spoilers, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Language, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Slow Burn, Sub Julian Devorak, Teasing, Top Asra, flashbacks??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsoplz/pseuds/shinsoplz
Summary: When all things were finally at an end, it was easy to assume everything would be okay and work out just fine. However what would happen if the cards that were trusted well held a secret message that left others thinking the justice of their mental well-being? What if there was a warning and what if that warning meant the return of something they thought was gone for good?Would everything fall into place just like before? Or would it crumble far more than it did previously?





	1. Does Our Mind Hold Us Justice?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with more The Arcana stuff!
> 
> Since this is going to have several chapters I went ahead a tagged for future chapters so I don't have to in the future. That being said, the tags should all include characters and future additional tags in those chapters. Of course I will say what will be included if I need too as far as a warning, etc.
> 
> Anyway, I'm hoping to stay on top of this fanfic as I suck at chapter-related fanfics so I'm wishing myself luck! This is the first chapter and I'm currently working on the second chapter so I should be up within a few days I'm hoping. 
> 
> To note: I am going part time to my local college so between school, homework and other personal things, chapters may be spaced out greatly so I just want to forewarn you all if that is an issue?? I dunno.
> 
> Either way, enjoy!

The balls they had in Vesuvia were always far too extravagant and whether it was a form of Nadia ‘dreading’ over the loss of her great husband or celebrating one really couldn’t say. Only a strew of people knew her true feelings over Lucio and purple eyes knew far too well as they watched several party goers tumble over their own feet and laugh at nothing in particular. Despite Nadia’s true meaning of this party, Asra had to admit he was having a good time and it wasn’t fully the alcohol that was being served that night that was persuading him. Sure, it was rather fancy for his style, but despite his own attire attracting eyes for its bright clashes of color, he was enjoying himself. Possibly too much.

A gloved hand motioned in circles kept the liquid in his glass swaying as he thought to himself, his lips moving slightly at times as if he was talking to himself while watching the area around him. The music was certainly far too loud but he wasn’t sure if that was just the buzz everyone certainly felt or if it was just simple excitement as others seemed at peace. It was strange for him to consider such a thing after the weeks of pure hell he and others had faced but it certainly did take many things off his shoulders. If he was honest he could now sleep at night so that was something to say from the shit he had been through.

He continued to think on pointless thoughts until a louder tone caught his attention and with a flick of his eyes they landed on grey pupils that widened slightly as if they were shocked by the sudden turn of the magicians attention on them.

“Wow, for a minute I thought I lost you there.” Came the teasing tone that simply made Asra advert his eyes as he instead looked back down at his drink that was much too strong for him at this point.

“I was thinking, Ilya, something you do far too much,” Came the response and while taking a sip of his drink, the cunning smirk he was known for per Julian formed on his lips.

“Considering you left all signs of the earth just a second ago, I would assume you were.” Julian sighed softly before he looked around. It was obvious Asra’s light colors clashed horribly with Julian darker attire and despite being commented on how good the two cleaned up from Nadia, Asra still couldn’t stand the darker tones of the young man.

“I can’t help it you talk too much.” He mumbled and Julian just rolled his eyes. “Okay well I was asking if you were enjoying the party as Nadia surely is.” 

“If I say yes will you stop asking questions?” Asra challenged.

“Possibly, depends on if you will actually answer them.” The doctor challenged back and Asra couldn’t help but chuckle softly. He was known to avoid questions but he certainly loved doing it to Julian who grew impatient far too fast.

“Yes, Julian. I am enjoying my night.” He replied but soon he looked back at the other and raised an eyebrow. “Are you?” He asked in return and it took the taller man a minute before he shrugged.

“If there is good alcohol then i'm there.” In which Asra just snickered and quietly decided to just set his drink down as he assumed Julian would just pick it up. He was right.

Instead he shifted to quietly walk off towards a nearby exit as he avoided many drunk, and loud, individuals on the way and once through the arc he sighed heavily as he noticed a familiar patch of purple in a tree. Smiling to himself, he stood there for a minute before he glanced over his shoulder and see that sure enough Julian was following.

“Just so you know I’m going to see Faust, so if you really wanna follow me around like a lost puppy dog then you have to deal with her.” Asra commented and despite the nervous look in Julain’s eyes, he followed.

Walking over to a tree that hovered over the nearby fountain, Asra raised his hand only a little before Faust quickly entangled herself and gave a slight squeeze.

“Friends!”

“Yes, hello Faust.” Commented Julian as he gave her a weary eye in which Faust flicked her tongue and commented again.

“Squeeze?”

“Oh no no. Not today, my dear friend.” Julian said quickly, waving a hand in the air and Asra simply smirked at Faust before he gave her chin a light stroke. He always showed her genuine love and comfort and if Asra wasn’t with faust at some point it often cause him to become uneasy. Much like any familiar.

“Though as much as I like this event it’s starting to wear me down, would you like to head back, Faust?” Asra asked and with a quirk of his brow he sent a silent invitation to Julian as he glanced at him. It took a good ten seconds before Julian caught on and with a deep flush on his cheeks he cleared his throat.

“I c-can come along?” He asked. Surely him and Asra had… conflicting relations in the past but with all that occured within the past few weeks they surprisingly grown closer and it often left the Magician to question the cards far too much. He didn’t reply to Julian’s question and instead simply hummed as he kept Faust close but moved his hand so she instead slithered around his neck and hung there as Julian quietly trailed along despite the hesitant manner in the way he walked.

The walk from the castle to the small shop that Asra often watched didn’t take long and though his apprentice officially owned the shop, due to their recent and overly extensive visits to neighboring towns, he was given access for most part as he found it to be more his home.

He certainly decorated it like his own as he often went to his actual spot near the deserts. He however mostly stayed close in town in case the Countess needed him for even more issues though it was mostly to deal with Julian as the taller male tended to get far too drunk now that he actually had the time to get wasted. He was such a mess.

Literally. Yet Asra was drawn too far to the other and he certainly wouldn’t admit that. Not even if the other male begged which was honestly what Julian did far too much.

Opening the door with a simple wave of his fingers, he ignored Julian’s surprised look as he instead walked inside and bent down so Faust slithered down his arm and soon across the room into a little pile of blankets and pillows that were obviously her own. From there though he glanced over his shoulder and raised a brow. 

“Ilya.” He commanded softly and it only took a second for Julian to walk through the door a little too roughly as he almost knocked into Asra who simply gave him a warning-like glare.

“If anything you are far too deep in your mind than I am.” Commented Asra with a huff before he shut the door as Julian mumbled a slur of apologies before finally falling silent as Asra really wasn’t paying much attention. Asra instead focused on lighting the whole area up with candles and interesting inscences before his attention finally turned to Julian.

“It’s fine. Just be careful, I know you like to snoop around and I don’t feel like picking up something you broke. This may be my place for a while but it’s not officially mine.” He reminded the other and Julian nodded.

“O-Of course, I wouldn’t dare break a thing!” he said and Asra couldn’t help rolling his eyes at the answer.

“Just like you couldn’t help stealing a few of my books… anyway.” he trailed off as he instead walked over to the small area with a stove and quietly started working on some tea as well as a small meal for him and Julian, assuming the other was staying for the night.

Julian instead busied himself in looking around at what possibly had changed since he had last been here but soon settled himself on the comfy cushions of the couch that was covered in a few blankets and pillows including rugs and more pillows around it. It was a welcoming space yet the clash of colors was certainly not Julian’s style but the comfort was what made him stay.

“Hey, Asra?” he called out as Asra silently focused on his current task but hummed as if he was listening to the question.

“So u-um…” Started Julian, cutting himself off as he instead flushed deeply from his cheeks, ears, and possibly even his neck some as whatever he was thinking was certainly enough to get him uneasy and surprisingly quiet.

“It must be something important if you can’t even get it out.”

“I-It’s not that important…”

“Sure,” Asra sighed heavily as he quietly poured himself and Julian a cup of tea and deciding the food was still needing to cook some more, he took both their cups and soon sat down beside Julian. Holding his tea close, he handed Julian his and soon took a sip as he looked at him.

“Ilya, tell me.” He said softly, his voice surprisingly softer as he spoke than his normal tone he had with Julian. His eyes though showed a gentle side as he looked up at the other. 

“I-it’s just… I’ve been wanting to ask you something but its- wow the smell of these candles are great!” he commented, changing the subject like always and soon Asra sighed and sat his tea down on a small coaster on the coffee table to instead cross his arms and turn all his attention to Julian who certainly didn’t like that.

“Changing the subject like always? Julian just tell me.” Asra mumbled, purple eyes drilling into Julian’s to where the paler male was obviously a mess with not being able to get away so easily.

“I-it’s-”

“Ilya.”

“F-Fine! How do you feel about me?!” Came a panicked yet nervous question as Julian jerked his gaze away to instead stare at the ground and if it was possible he would’ve probably turned even redder.


	2. Underestimated Beliefs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a simple reading from the cards lead to a development of anxiety and questions, which way do you turn and which thought do you believe to be true?
> 
> Are they certain or is it just a underestimated belief?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Here's the second chapter I promised you guys.
> 
> This is where the fun begins! Not really... but as far as the plot for the story certainly!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! I'll come with the third chapter very soon.
> 
> Until then!

For a moment Asra was confused at the foolish question but soon he soon raised a brow and shook his head. He didn’t answer but instead stood up to walk across the room. He noted the slouch in Julian’s shoulder in him not answering but soon Asra returned to his spot beside him and handed Julian a deck of cards.

“I dunno, ask them.” He said simply, keeping his eye on Julian as he looked at the deck but then at Asra in a surprised expression.

“T-Them?” He asked as if seeing if Asra was just tricking him. However Asra simply nodded, his expression showing nothing but how serious he was.

“Yes, Ilya. Ask the cards. They will tell you nothing but the truth but it’s up to you to understand and bring yourself to what they are leading you to.” He said as he took the cards from Julian and instead pushed a few things to the further ends of the coffee table to give him room to lay the cards out.

Cutting them, he then made Julian pick a deck he had cut and after that he laid the cards out from that to have Julian pick from them.

“Just pick three that speak to you the most.”

“Three? No wrong answers?” Julian asked and Asra simply chuckled.

“There is no wrong answers. Just choose three cards that call you and we go from there.” He instructed and Julian did as he was told, laying the three cards out so they could both see and soon Asra hummed softly as he looked over the other’s cards.

Asra was honestly at a loss as he eyed the cards, debating on whether the cards were speaking to Julian only or possibly both of them. Despite this being based on Julian’s own reading, Asra couldn’t help but eye the three cards that laid in front of them, piecing together their meanings as Julian was confused and eyed Asra as if to explain their meanings.

If the Magician was honest, he was hesitant to reveal what they meant to Julian. He was afraid that they both were being told a hidden message within the cards and though he trusted the cards with his life he was surprisingly afraid for the future at stake from what the cards warned them from.

Loss? What did that mean? What were they staying cautious from? Was something going to happen? Was someone going to get hurt or even die? Was the Devil coming back? Was-

“Asra?” Came a soft voice and soon Asra jerked a little and blinked a few times before he glanced at Julian. Clearing his throat, he blushed and looked back at the cards who were filling his mind with too many thoughts.

“R-Right… your reading.” He mumbled, cursing softly at how nervous he seemed and took a moment to let out a breath before he picked the three cards up and showed Julian them.

“The Fool, Upright. This brings the beginning of possibilities, pleasure, thoughtlessness, ensures adventure and even opportunity,” He started, eyeing Julian’s expression in the corner of his eye before he continued onto the next card.

“Six of Swords, Reversed,” He continued, noting Julian’s frown and raised a brow.

“Is that bad?” He asked and Asra slowly bit his lip but shook his head despite his own thoughts on the reading.

“None are technically bad, it’s more based on how you go from your readings. Now let me finish and stop interrupting.” Asra commented and Julian quietly nodded as he watched the cards.

“They say that you have faced many obstacles and many difficulties. Possibly even defeat at this point.” He explained and soon after setting those two down near the deck, he fell silent as he eyed the last card in his hand.

“Finally, Nine of Pentacles,” he said, his voice falling silent as his voice was hesitant to even explain to Julain the meaning, more or less himself even though he knew what they all meant by heart.

“They heed you a warning, in other words they show you caution for the future. They also show you an insight of possible loss.” Asra mumbled the last bit to himself and took a moment to study the card before he slowly sat it back down with the rest of the cards. From there he put his hands in his lap, thinking over the cards despite it not technically being his own reading but soon sighed.

“So, basically there is an opening of opportunities and such yet the difficulties and possible defeat that I have endured. Not only that but I need to be cautious of the things around me as possible loss can be ensured?” Asked Julian, his brows furrowing as if he was trying to understand the meaning of the three cards all together. He however seemed unsure as he spoke, looking at Asra as if expecting a correction, in which he got none.

“Correct.” Was all Asra said, purple eyes casting downwards for a while before he soon sighed and flashed the taller male a fake smile.

“Surprised?” He asked, masking his own insecurities as he shifted to instead quietly put the cards back in a neat order before putting them back where they came from and then returned back to the couch where Julian just watched him.

“Not really…” Julian mumbled, gray eyes looking down at the ground as if he was upset but Asra simply placed his hand on the other’s shoulder.

“The cards shouldn’t make you uneasy. They are just insights of the future from your own experiences.” Asra started but soon Julian shook the other off and sighed in conflict.

“I know, you told me.” He commented, falling silent for some time before he peeked over at Asra and sighed.

“The question is, were they just for me or for the both of us?’ He asked, eyeing as Asra found his own eyes widening and soon quickly looked away as he shook his head in denial.

“It’s your reading, not mine.” Asra corrected but Julian just scoffed and shook his head.

“Says the one who looks just as unsure as I am. They obviously meant something for you if you are acting all weird after that.” Julian mumbled and Asra, for once, regretted the fact Julian saw right through him so easily.

As much as Asra wanted to brush off the other’s comment, he could only stare at the other before his eyes slowly looked down at his lap. He didn’t say anything but instead tensed when he smelled something burning.

The food!

Jolting up, he rushed to the kitchen and nearly fell over as he quickly up the pot without heeding any warning to himself about it being very hot. A loud curse was all that came out of him as he nearly knocked the entire pot of food over but quickly put it on the counter despite the pain in his right hand. 

Jerking his hand back, he used the small scarf he had around his neck and held onto it with his burnt hand, standing there with heavy pants as he tried to ignore the questions and dramatic remarks from Julian as he rushed into the kitchen.

Asra fought his own mental state to not snap at Julian through all the thoughts that swelled in his mind, instead leaning against the wall as he just held his burnt hand close and sunk to the tiled floor that was in the kitchen. 

“Asra?! Are you okay, let me see your hand, dammit!” Came a demand and without putting up much of a fight he let Julian jerk his hand away from his scarf to instead examine it while mumbling words as he examined every part of Asra’s right hand.

“Good grief. You are acting like me, dammit! What the hell is going on? Asra?!” Came another voice and soon Asra jerked his gaze up to instead notice the tears in Julian’s eyes, his own eyes widening before he let out a shaky breath and tried to pull his hand back but stopped when he noticed Julian simply held onto his injured hand tightly. 

“U-Um...” Was all the Magician could say and soon he looked away and squeezed his eyes shut. Why was he so damn uneasy over a measly reading? They kept swirling in his mind and before he knew it he felt hands cup both his cheeks and gray eyes staring right into his own. 

He was blushing, he knew that with the heat in his face but instead just stayed put and didn’t pull away. Instead he just let out a shaky breath before he whimpered softly but quickly covered it the best he could to not show any weakness’.

“I-it hurts…” He mumbled and Julian just scoffed.

“Of course it does, it’s a second degree burn.” Came a response and Asra only frowned as he just shook his head.

“We need to apply cold water first.” Julian mumbled more to himself as he jerked the rag that was hanging off the handle of the stove and quickly got it soaked with cold water before crouching back down in front of Asra. Wrapping the other’s right hand in the cold rag, he kept watch on Asra’s expression as he simply winced some but soon settled back down and remained silent.

“Asra,” he started but simply was cut off as he noticed the tears in Asra’s eyes.

“What if…” He started, his voice shaking with anxiety and doubt as he found himself curling up even more despite Julian trying his best to keep the other from moving so much.

“W-What if the cards are telling us something… something that is going to hurt us even more than before?” 

“You mean…”

“That’s exactly what I mean.” Asra interrupted the other’s answer but Julian seemed to not mind as he instead watched Asra with the same exact fear that showed in his own eyes. They just looked at the other for a few moments, silently exchanging looks before Julian interrupted them both with a heavy sigh of both anxiety and a hint of tiredness.

“Right… well for now,” He said, gently helped Asra up, keeping his hand wrapped as he steadied the other and soon nodded down at his hand.

“I-It’s fine… it hurts but it’s obvious it will hurt from my ill-mannered thinking.” Spoke the Magician as he just shook his head and pulled back from Julian as he let out a shaky breath.

“The food is ruined though, apologies.” He mumbled and looked down, Julian simply chuckling as he gently squeezed Asra's shoulder.

“It’s fine,” He insisted but Asra still felt the underlying guilt in his gut for burning their dinner.

“Well, I can make us something more simple.” he suggested and Julian quickly showed his opposing thought on that manner.

“Oh no you don’t. Couch, now.” Came a stubborn demand that Asra knew he couldn’t beat no matter how hard he tried. He simply gave the other a small glare but went to the couch as he heard the doctor instead rummage through the kitchen in hopes to find something small for them both. After a minute though Asra could smell food starting to cook and sighed heavily as he shifted on the couch to instead lay back on the pillows in hopes to relax his growing anxiety.

It only helped a little if he was honest. A small bit of it fading but his underlying question that he had asked Julian easier still circling his mind. Was he simply wrong on his assumptions? Or was he underestimating the cards’ ability?

He wasn’t sure and for once he was completely lost in the matter of what all this was boiling up too. Was the plague returning? Surely not, Lucio was gone and thus that issue was gone. However if Lucio was to return then so was the beetles. Past that though what if the Devil was returning?

Asra couldn’t help but notice how cold he had grown with the mere thought of the Devil’s return and soon he found himself glancing at the door of the shop, the cards, and then back. He was shaking and it was obvious his anxiety had returned full force once more despite his relaxing. Dammit.

The meal being cooked didn’t quite help it and soon he noticed the movement across the room. Faust. Purple eyes watched her and it took Asra a moment as he did so to realize what she was doing.

She was hiding? Raising a brow, he went to open his mouth to ask her what she was doing but with a simple noise of something outside the door of the shop he knew why.

Someone was at the door, and they were certainly not welcomed.


End file.
